


I will fight through thick and thin just to be able to hold you

by Wildlifelover16



Series: Bonded [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape Recovery, Rehab, Relasping, Self-Harm, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildlifelover16/pseuds/Wildlifelover16
Summary: Seth Rollins has hit the height of his career once again but doesn’t seem to have the time to notice that his Boyfriend is struggling especially after being raped in an arena after Raw. Little he knows, but after does start to notice a change in Finn’s behavior, trying to help Seth snaps into Alpha mode. Finn snaps and everything Seth has known for the last year shatters.Dean is an interesting situation to say the least especially since he’s the Omega in a three person relationship with Renee and Roman but when his partners go ahead and look at placing him in a rehabilitation home without asking there life turns upside down faster then you can say Bonjour mon amour.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. My first story. It sucks but enjoy.

Seeing him alone and playing with his food Karl walked up to his lonesome friend “Hey Boba” he said taking a seat in the other side of the table “Hey.” Finn muttered not even looking up. Karl’s face slid in concern as he just watched his long time friend only then taking in his outfit, he had his gear on but he was wearing sweats and a shirt under his signature leather “Fergal?” The use of his name made Finn finally look up at him and if looks could kill he’d probably be dead 10x over by now. But that’s only until he caught a the bright red swollen lips and nose, the dark purpleish blue bags under his eyes and worst of all his red bloodshot eyes he had been crying. “The Fuck happened?” Karl spoke moving to the seat, Finn remained silent only movement was his face sliding into an even more upset expression. This wasn’t good you almost never saw Finn upset and when you did it means something really bad. The last time Karl can remember Finn being upset is when his dad got into a car accident and even then he wasn’t this upset. Karl put a hand on Finn’s shoulder causing him to look up at him “Are you okay??” Silence more what seemed like hours when Finn finally spoke “No” he moved from under Karl’s touch wiping a single tear that rolled down his cheek. “What’s wrong??” Karl whispered the last thing Finn would want is everyone to notice how upset he was, luckily they were in the back corner of catering and a few empty tables surrounded them most people were sitting at the tables in the middle. “Everything. Just Everything” Finn barley whispered after a long silence. More tears started to roll down his face as Karl pulled him into a hug holding him as he cried. Minutes passed and Finn is only crying harder but jumps up and out of his seat when Gallows puts a hand on his shoulder and within a snap of your fingers Finn was gone. “Nothin against you Gallows. I know he’s less then a week from heat. He’s not letting any Alpha touch him unless it’s Seth.” Gallows just nods “Do you think they had another talk about mating?” Oh, god Finn and Seth have had talked about mating several times before and it never ended well Finn really wants to do it but to Seth it means commitment forever and he’s never been good with commitment ever. “ No. I mean yea he gets upset when they talk about it and they might have but no, I have this gut feeling something else is terribly wrong.” Karl responded only to have Gallows nodding. 

Finn ran to the bathroom and before he knew was on his knees in front of a toilet, everything that he just ate came back up viciously even though he barley ate anything. After a few minutes of not bending over the toilet he got up slowly and went over to the sink to splash water on his when he felt a hand on his shoulder he glanced back a froze. Brock. “Well hey baby. I’ve missed you since last Monday. Hope to catch you later tonight.” A smirk and a kiss on Finn’s neck and then Brock was gone as fast he came. Finn backed against the wall and just fell to the floor, the one person he didn’t want to see tonight was Brock not after last Monday. The whole night came back to him after everyone left including Seth he thought it was just him until he was pushed up against the wall by Brock and then nothing but pleas for him to stop came out of Finn’s mouth for the next hour. Brock would have knotted him if Finn hadn’t gotten him off and the big welt on Brock’s temple was a reminder that he escaped and he could hurt him again if he had to. This is the exact reason though. The exact reason he wants to mate with Seth but Seth won’t do it he says “Finn babe, we’re not ready and I can protect just fine now why risk changing that.” Finn is one of the only a few omegas that aren’t mated in this company and the only male. When Finn’s breathing fine came back to normal he walked out of the bathroom only to find Seth and Deans partners having a conversation a few yards away. He slowly made his way over to them catching on to the end of their conversation. “ So you think Greenhaven is the place for him for the next two months?” Seth asked putting an arm around Finn as he finally walked up to them “Yea. With the panic attacks and then lash’s outs. The breaking glass to smoking again I think it’s time he gets some help. “ Renee has answered “ Have you guys talked to Dean about this?” Finn butted in. Renee opened her mouth but Roman was the one to speak “ Not yet, we are going to tonight. But it doesn’t matter he needs help.” Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Finn dont be rude!” Seth told dropping his arm from around Finn rolling his eyes again he walked away ignoring Seth calling his name. He had a match to get ready for anyways. Of course he lost and was slapped by Lio several times in the ring. He hated Vince and he hate himself more so right now. What is it going to take to get back to the top?? After his match he made his way to the locker room quickly changing in to gray sweats and a wwe talent sweatshirt grabbing his bag and walking out to the car as fast as he could trying to avoid Brock but he still got a smack on his ass by him. He dropped his bag and leaned against the car, waiting for maybe two minutes he saw the pair of three emerge through the door and then his alpha. Seth smiled towards but then saw the look on Finn’s face and turned concerned. “Your out early. Everything alright?” Finn smiles though it’s fake “Yup. Perfect.” He hands Seth his bag before hoping into the back seat. The car ride is silent and you could see the tense in Renee and romans face. This was going to be the longest fucking night ever.


	2. He’s Where??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn was right it was a very long night for all of them

The car ride was dead silent besides the noise Dean made when he was fidgeting. Finally at 12:30 am they made it home and it was a sigh of relief or was until they walked through the door. Finn was now in his and Seth’s room cuddled up on the bed with his alpha. All was silent besides the yelling going on between the trio downstairs Deans not happy with what Renee and Roman did. “Babe?” Seth broke the silence after a few minutes “Hm?” Is all Finn responded with “ Are you okay? you seemquiet today.” Seth had to ask him, he was concerned with how Finn had been acting a few days and wanted to make sure he wasn’t still upset from their talk about mating a few days back. “ ‘m fine” is all Finn said the exact same thing he’s said the last few days. Seth pulled away so he could look at Finn   
“Don’t lie to me!” Finn just turned away from him “Fergal!” That made him snap “ I said I’m fucking fine just leave it the hell alone Seth!” That was it all he had to do was use his name and Finn was completely mad at him “ The hell. Obousliy your not fine or you wouldn’t have bitten my fucking head off.” Seth said getting up and locking the door knowing that they would probably be arguing for a while and as much as he loved the other trio he didn’t need them barging in. “ Seth. I’m done talking for tonight.” Finn said as soon as Seth was back on the bed. “ No your not. Is it about our talk a few days ago because if it I’m sorry but mating is a big step in our relationship and even though we’ve been together for almost a year I’m not- we’re not ready for that yet. But if this is about the fact that I’m the IC champ and you still haven’t gotten a title that is not my fault that Vince thinks I’m the better wrestler like always!!” Seth just let it all lose and that’s when the first tear of Finn’s that night fell “ That’s fucking low Seth!” Seth immeadtly realized what he had just said and rubbed his hands over his face trying to think a what to say to fix this. “I’m—“ The sounds of glass hitting wood downstairs made both men jump and just stare at each other for a second before rushing downstairs to find dean sitting in pile of glass and Renee in the corner. “What the hell?” Finn ruched to deans side seeing that deans arms was bleeding.


	3. I just need you to listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is so close to telling Seth about Brock and Dean is furious with Roman and Renee

"What the hell??" Seth had to drag Roman out of the house so that he and Dean would stop yelling at each other. Finn ran upstairs to grab the first aid kit before headed back to treat Dean's arm, Dean seemed pretty much lifeless besides the occasional flinching "What the hell happened in here the place is trashed" Finn asked glancing over towards Renee to see she was still shaken up. "Dean didn't like our plan and he started to get physical with us and almost hit me wit a glass cup" Renee then glanced behind her and Finn followed her gaze to see a rather large dent in the wall, Finn pinched Dean's arm making Dean finally look up at him with a look full of guilt and worry but the most concerning was the hurt you could see in his eyes. Finn was finishing up on Den's rm when Seth and Roman finally walked back into the house, Renee running up to hug him before glancing back at Dean. Finn finished wrapping Dean's arm and Dean got up standing about a foot in front of his partners but hen roman reached out to grab his shoulder Dean flinched back "I'm just gonna sleep in the guest bedroom tonight.' is all Dean said before running upstairs the other two running after him calling his name. "God Damn" Seth muttered as he walked up to Finn wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of his neck, he felt Finn tense before relaxing. "Glad you took Roman out of the house and we are going to need to fix tat soon." Finn said pointing to the dent in the wall "Jesus fucking hell" Seth said following Finn's finger "Hey I want to say sorry for what I said earlier it was uncalled for and me being a dick and i'm sorry." Finn shook his head "I'ts ok Seth I know you didn't mean and if anything it's true." Finn replied turning around so that he was looking at Seth "It is not true at all. You deserve to be champ more then any of us." Finn smiled in response but Seth saw right through it "What's on your mind?" Seth had to ask because his gut was telling him that something was off with Finn and he's been acting weird the past week. " Can I tell you something?" before Seth could even answer his phone started ringing " It's Vince I have to take it but after I promise I'm all yours." and with that he was out the front door. "Why can't you ever just listen?" Finn didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a drop land on his hand and he carried himself up the stairs and into bed before fully breaking apart. It ended up being over an hour before Finn stopped crying. Seth was still on the phone outside so Finn turned on his side snuggling a pillow where Seth was suppose to be as he let more tears fall while forcing himself into sleep.But not before thinking  _Maybe I do deserve what Brock did to me..._


	4. You need to tell Seth!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out about Finn's secret after Finn has another encounter with Brock.

Waking up from the sun shining into his eyes Finn rolled over assuming his Alpha would be there, he thought wrong. Finn groaned not feeling like getting up his heat was coming in the next week or so and he's already feeling the effects of it. He walked downstairs to find the duo of Roman and Renee cuddled up on the coach "Where's Dean and Seth?" Roman looks over at giving Finn a warm smile "Seth is at a signing and Dean's still sleeping in the guest room." Finn just nods walking over to grab his phone noticing he has a text from Vince reading  _you have a match against Big E and Carmella. Partner is Bliss._ Great. Finn isn't a fan of Big E because he's always teasing him about how he is mated to an alpha yet. Finn rolls his eyes and starts to make himself some eggs for breakfast.

 

The ride to the house show was long and silent, you could slice the tense in have with a knive like it was a piece of meat. Dean made his way to their locker room throwing his bags in a locker and going to catering as fast as he could not wanting to be corner by Roman or Renee, when he gets to catering he sees Zayn and Owens and decides to join them instead of sitting alone. Dean sees Finn walk in a bit after him looking a little shaken about something but doesn't pay to much attention before going back and talking to Owens about his new championship offer from AJ Styles the current United states champ. Finn ran to try and hurry and get to the gorilla his and Alexa's match had been moved up to second for this house show, getting there a split second before he had to go on he saw out of the corner of his eye Vince glaring at him. 1..2..3 Big E had hit him with his new move and after was out of it and Alexa couldn't get in the ring to stop the count. He's officially gone 2 weeks without a win, great Vince won't be made all. Finn rolled his eyes getting his feet and making it back up the ramp.

 

Finn made his way to the bathroom washing his face down with some cold water when he felt a hand on his shoulder glancing back his heart was suddenly in his throat.  **Brock,** Finn tried to make it to the door but Brock got a grip on his arm pulling him back and pinning him to the wall before smashing his lips on Finn's roughly making out with him as Finn struggled against his grip. " Well hello Ferg, I missed you my sweet baby. I know your still unmated and I think it's time to make you my omega." Brock huffed out with his big classic smirk going back to kissing Finn had and now grinding his hips down on Finn's. Finn still fighting and finally managing to knee Brock in the stomach and running out of the bathroom heading for a dark corner. He feels sick like he's going to throw his guts up, his heart is racing a million miles an hour and his head feels like it's about to explode. He finally makes it to a dark corner and his knees give out making him wall to the ground and he manages to get himself in a position where his back is leaning against the wall. He curls up into a ball and tries to calm himself like he's done in the past but it doesn't work and no matter how hard he tries to keep the tears from coming they still escape him, flowing down his cheeks like a river. Out of no where Alexa appears rushing to his side and pulling him in for a hug telling him "It's ok, your ok just breath Finn breathe." rubbing a hand up and down his back. After what seemed like hours Finn's breathe came back down to normal and his heart rate slowed but his head still felt like it was going to explode and he knows he'll have a headache later

 

"What happened?"Alexa broke the silence after a while "I saw you running and followed you here." Finn looked up at her before sitting up and wiping his eyes"Just a situation  in the bathroom nothin important." he replied only to get an eye roll and a scoff from Alexa "It's nothing? Finn you had a panic attack I want to know what really just happened." Finn looked at her to see that there was concern and worry in her eyes before saying "Lexi, if I tell you this you can't tell anyone ok?" She nodded "Promise I won't tell anyone." Finn lifted his shirt over his head and shifted to face the wall immediately hearing Alexa gasp and rub a hand over one of the many brusies that Broke had left on him. "What are these from?" Alexa had to know the whole story."Um Lexi, Brock raped me about a week an a half ago after Raw." He just let the tears flow this time "He just tried to again in the bathroom but last time he almost knotted me.' Alexa's faced turned to pure horror "Oh my god..Finn. Does Seth Know?" Finn shakes his head looking away from Alexa. "Oh Finn you got to tell Seth, he can help. He's the only one who can help with  this."


	5. That's why you wrestle with a shirt on now isn't it??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret is no longer a secret after one finds out.

It's Monday night Raw once again the rest of last week flew by with the snap of your fingers with how busy they all were with signings and interviews, it was announced on Friday that this next Raw would be Dean's last for a while because of an "Injury" that needs to heal when really he is going off to rehab for a few months. Though Dean finally agreed to do the rehab he was still completely ignoring his partners as much as he could and he has officially moved into the guest room at the house, In fact he is currently on his way to catering so he doesn't have to see his partners in the locker. He sits with Zayn and Owens like he has for almost the past week because their at least tolerable for the most part. He's kind of glad they have a match and leave him to his thoughts though because honestly right now he couldn't get enough of being in a dark, quiet corner with nothing but his thoughts to bother him but that peace is soon interrupted when Alexa comes into his line of vision with a concerned look on her face headed straight for him.

 

"Hey, you busy?" Alexa really needed to talk to Dean ever since Finn told her what happened to him she's been dying to tell someone like Seth or WWE Management but she decided Dean was probably the best bet. "Does it look like I'm busy?" Dean snapped at her not in the mood for talking to quite frankly anyone, but once he saw the look on her face it made him realize how much of an ass he was acting like. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap but just not in the mood right now." He gave her a genuine smile after his apology and saw that her face lighten up a bit, he moved his feet off the chair so she could sit. "Can I tell you something?" She asked, Dean gave her a curious look before answering "Yea,why?" Alexa looked like she was doing something guilty but she knew she could talk to him bout anything so he wondered why she had to ask him. "You can't tell Seth or Roman." She said after a moment and gave him a stern look "Ok yeah I promise I won't tell them." Suddenly very curious with what Alexa was about to tell him he put his phone down and gave her his full attention. 

 

Dean was in disbelief, How,why,what all those questions were going through his head and the fact that Finn didn't say anything even after the multiple encounters with Brock only made him even more. He thanked Alexa for telling him and went off to search for Finn, while he was looking his mind kept wandering back to  _Why hasn't he told any of them especially Seth his ALPHA!_ Not having any look finding him Dean turned back and headed to the locker room since it was a private one for the five of them he just walked in only to find proof of what Alexa had just told him. There Finn was sitting on a bench facing the opposite way not looking at the door tying his shoes because he has a match in a few minutes but that's not what Dean was looking at it was the purple and dark blue brusies up and down his whole back one going into Finn's hairline on the back of his neck. Dean threw his jacket on the bench next to Finn and Finn froze for a second before glancing at Dean with a horrified look on his face quickly pulling a shirt over his head covering his torso.

 

"Please don-" Finn started "Please don't? How could you not tell us Finn how could you not tell Seth?" Dean cut him off "Alexa told me everything" Finn's face coming to realization that Dean knew what Brock did made his stomach roll  _Did he tell Seth??_ "I've been trying to tell Seth all week but he's been to busy." Finn answered not realizing they weren't the only ones in the locker room now "To busy to tell me what?" Finn felt like he was about to puke at the sound of Seth's voice, he glanced up to me Seth's eyes and he didn't even know he was crying until his vision got blurry bring a hand up to wipe them away. Seth immediately went over to Finn to pull him into a hug but Fin fliched as soon as Seth touched him "Finn?" Seth was confused and worried at why his omega was so upset "Are you going to tell them or am I going to have to?" Finn glanced up at Dean shaking his head "Now is no the time' he answered "No now is the time Finn me or you? Cause I will tell them if I have to" Dean said "Finn?" Finn glanced at Seth and more tears just made its way down his face. "Brock raped him." Finn's heart just skipped multiple beats praying that Dan really didn't just say that out loud. "The fuck? When?" Roman asked and all Dean answered with was "Multiple times." Seth hands were now on both of Finn's shoulders but Finn pulled away quickly "plea-please don't touch me right now." Finn voice breaking in middle of his sentence "Why didn't you tell me?" Seth asked looking at Finn with a look that read scared,angry,worried and concerned all in one making Finn whimper softly "I tried to but you had to answer that stupid phone call." Finn shot back getting into a defensive mode. Then it dawned on Seth the not showering together, the wrestling with a shirt on, the "'m Fine's", Seth rubbed his hands over his face trying to think of how he could fix this and how Brock was going to pay.

 

Dean motioned to Finn's shirt and Finn took it off, Seth growled at the sight of all the marks Brock had left on his omega " Finn, my god you should have just grabbed my phone and thrown it across the room. I'm so sorry." Seth said after a while "Don't Seth, you really don't care or you would have caught on. I wouldn't have needed to tell you. I have a match now so excuse me!" Finn yelled before storming out or the room leaving everyone in the room shocked and Seth in tears at how much he just screwed their relationship up.  **How the hell was he going to fix this??** "Uce, Are you okay?" Roman said putting a hand on Seth's shoulder "I'm such a jackass how did I not catch it?" Roman was about to respond but Dean beat him to it "I'm sorry, I should have let him tell you." Seth glanced up to meet Dean's eyes "It's not your fault bud. I go to go to th gorilla make sure he's ok after his match." Seth answered as he walked out of the locker room...trying to figure out how to fix this...


	6. We need to talk about this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth tries to figure out how to fix his and Finn’s relationship. But it seems to be the biggest challenge he’s ever had. Dean starts his journey through rehab.

Seth gets to the gorilla in the middle of Finn's match hoping to catch him when he comes through the curtain, seeming he had a little time before that Seth walked up to Hunter and gave him the run own of what was going on Vince ended up joining the conversation when Hunter motioned for him to come over. When Seth was done talking to them he crossed the small room and took a seat in an empty chair and waited for Finn to get backstage, Finn ended up being pinned by Baron and was already furious when he walked through the curtain. Not noticing Seth was in the gorilla he walked up to Hunter who mouthed the words  _Are you okay??_ immediately turning to scan the room his eyes locked with Seth's glaring. Finn shoved his way past Hunter and practically ran out of the room, Seth followed suit having to sprint to catch up to Finn grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling the shorter man into him.

 

"Let go of me!" Finn yelled trying to get out of Seth's grip but Seth was in Alpha mode so it was useless to even attempt, there's no way he could get out of his grip. Seth practically dragged Finn to the nearest dark corner blocking him so he couldn't run and then finally loosened his grip not letting go. Finn ripped his hand away with a bit more force then intended and his body flew into the wall behind him sending a sharp pain running through his abdomen. He whimpered at the pain and Seth's body relaxed and he reached a hand out to touch Finn but the omega flinched away from his touch. "Ok no touching, message received but at least answer his. How far away are you from heat?" Seth needed to know where Finn was at so he could make a game plan "Don't know a couple of days." Finn muttered " OK, um.. let's talk since were alone" Seth said and Finn just shook his head " I don't want to talk to you." Finn answered rolling his eyes "No that's not an option you need to talk to me s I know how to fix--" " NO THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS! YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW ALL THE ANSWERS JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO ESPECIALLY SINCE YOUR ONLY ASKING BECAUSE YOU FOUND OUT. IF DEAN HADN'T OPENED HIS GODDAMN MOUTH WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS FUCKIN CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW. YOU'D STILL BE FUCKIN CLUELESS!!" Finn snapped at him, tears rolling down his face "Finn that's-" "It is true Seth I gave you so many hints the not showering together, the being quiet, the wrestling with a shirt and the constant ''m Fines". But no you were to busy being a fuckin jackass that you were only focused on shit to do with your career because that was more important then caring for you boyfriend. How was I suppose to tell you that I was raped by the person your about to start a storyline with and that he almost knotted me twice because Dean doesn't know is that this stated six fuckin moths ago Colby six damn months and you didn't catch on. Do you even really care about me or are you just using me like everyone else in this company because it seems just like that. Did you even know I was relapsing it shouldn't be Dean going to rehab it should be me because some how you haven't noticed that I haven't had a solid meal in days and there a bunch of cuts on my wrists again." Finn just sobs after everything running through his brain coming out of his mouth "Finn, I'm so sorry." is all Seth managed to say and he knew it was the stupidest thing he could say but honestly he was speechless. Finn laughed  "No your not" and with that Finn forced himself up and walked away leaving Seth in a mess of thoughts trying to figure out how to prove himself to Finn.

 

Seth slowly made his way back to the locker room mind racing _So this is why he's been so adament about mating. That's how I can fix this, I need to mate with him that will show him that I love him right? but I need to prove myself first how do -Brock, I need to teach him a lesson and that will be me proving myself to Finn as well._ Seth snapped out of his head when he heard Roman's booming voice, he was walking with Renee and had a shiny red belt on his shoulder. Seth smiled, Roman had beat Brock for the UV Title. "Hey, nice title" Seth said, Roman smiled slightly before asking "You an' Finn talk?" Seth's face dropped into a frown once again "Didn't go well?" Renee asked, Seth nodded "Hey do you know where Finn is??" As he asked Dean and Finn entered his line of vision after they had turned a corner. All five just stopped looking at each other before Finn turned to walk away everyone besides Renee following suit. Walking into catering both alphas saw their omegas sitting together in the back corner only Dean having a plate of food in front of him. Seth walked over grabbing a plate putting some fresh fruit and some crab salad before heading to the table were his omega yes HIS was sitting. Finn just looked at him when he sat down in the seat next to him, Seth smiled trying to lighten the mood at the table a bit seeming it was Dean's last night with them for awhile. He offered Finn some food but Finn took none glancing away from him and his body tensing up a few moments later, Seth following Finn's eyes he saw  **Brock** , Seth growled low and deep gathering the attention of all three. Set fists were balled up and he was staring at Brock "Seth not here, if you put a hand on him they will make you drop that title."Roman spoke "So be it" Seth snapped back before walking up to Brock waiting about five seconds and then punched him starting a major brawl, it took an hour for the crew and other superstars to break the two alphas apart. Seth still yelling at Brock even after Roman dragged him out of catering and to the locker room. As soon as Seth got i the locker room he was met with a slap by Finn "Don't ever scare me like that again" Finn sobbed tears running down his face. "Ok you need to go your bags are packed, but you need to leave.Vince is pissed and he's headed this way." Renee said handing them their bags. They made their way to the car and got on the road quick. The care ride was silent. 

 

When the duo got home Finn made his way straight to the bedroom cuddling up in bed and just broke down as for Seth he just settled on the couch knowing he's pushed his limits with Finn today but he too broke down. After about an hour Seth finally stopped crying for a few minutes and then walked to their room to check on Finn, he opened the door to see Finn curled up on their rocking chair wrapped in Dean's blanket and in nothing but his boxers. "Hey." Finn jumped at the sound of Seth's voice before looking over at him, Finn however was still crying " I know your upset, I wish I could change the event s of tonight. I'm sorry for how I acted, do you want to cuddle on like the couch and watch a movie?" Silence, he knew Finn was in thought "Not right now maybe later" was Finn's answer all Seth did was nod "Ok, I'm going to the store to get some dinner want anything?" Finn just shook his head and Seth turned closing the door behind him. Resting his forehead on the door for a few minutes he listened to Finn cry his body craving to go in there and mate the omega but Seth didn't not yet at least, Seth too let a few more tears slip before grabbing his keys and walking to the store...

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean was sitting in a dark room, curled up on his uncomfortable bed and crying. He was changed into one of those scratchy baby blue hospital outfits, the ride here had been long, tense and silent the process of getting him into his room took even longer and his lovers did say goodbye but it wasn't enough he wouldn't be able able to see Ro or Renee for 3 months nor Seth or Finn. He didn't know how he was going to get through these next few months but he had no choice now. The room was pretty blank it was little gray walls with cement floors, a metal toilet in the corner with a bottle of hand sanitizer on the ground net to it then his bed across the room under the barred window and a small wood dresser as well where his duffle bag was currently sitting. He stood up emptying the few items from the bag throwing Finn's blanket on the bed knowing he'll nee that to sleep, putting his book and baseball cube from Seth on top of the dresser, putting what little clothes he brought away in the two drawers, putting on Roman's sweatshirt he stole and putting the picture of him, Ro and Renee on the dresser facing the bed so he could see it every morning when he woke. Throwing his duffle bag inthe corner he climbed back into bed wrapping himself in Finn's blanket, the scent of Roman coming from the sweatshirt made him fell a little more safe then he had before putting it on. A million thoughts going through his head after what felt like hours his body slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far because sets up the next chapter where things start to get better you'll see.


	7. I love you, you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth tests the limits while Finn is in heat. Plus Roman and Renee reflect on what they did to Dean.
> 
> Dean's first day in what he thinks is his new hell-hole

Seth arrived back home about an hour later getting a little whip of Caramel as he walked through the front door. Finn’s heat was starting, Seth put the food away in the fridge because honestly he wasn’t hungry he just needed to get out of the house. Roman and Renee we’re staying in a hotel near Dean for the night just In case so it was Seth and Finn alone for the next little while. Seth knocked on the door before walking in to find Finn still curled up in the rocking chair, walking over kneeling between Finn's legs Seth rested his head on Finn's leg. Finn glanced down at him and Seth's heart shattered, Finn looked shattered and lonely. Seth reached for Finn's hand but Finn flinched away and pulled his leg out from under Seth's leg curling himself into a ball.  _Don't leave him now Seth, you'll never get him back. FIGHT for your Omega._ Seth listened to his brain he had to be there for Finn, he had to talk to him. "Wanna talk about it?" A simple question all Seth needed was an answer a "Get the hell out" or a "Please stay" Seth needed to know where they stood all he wanted right now was for Finn to be comfortable. Finn just glanced up to meet his eyes a single tear rolling down his face and a shrug of his shoulders flew Seth into Alpha mode. Moving to sit next to Finn, Seth wrapped his arms around his Omega and pulled him in for a tight embrace. Finn broke and just cried into Seth's shoulder, Seth rubbed a hand up and down the omegas back repeating "You okay, Your safe just let it all out." a distressed smell starting to surround the two as Finn continues to cry. After what seemed like hours Finn finally stopped crying falling asleep in Seth's arms.  _Mate him, I have to mate him the hell was I thinking I could  protect him. I have to fix this situation, I have to fix my broken omega._ Seth was snapped back into reality when Finn shifted in his arms, the omega burying his face in the Alphas neck Seth getting a full sniff of Finn's salted caramel smell there was no doubt now that Finn was in heat. Glancing over to the alarm clock reading 11:34 he had realized that he had been lost in his head deciding it's best not to zone out again Seth opens his phone to look through photos and fanart of him and Finn smiling the more he looked through the album. Finn starts to tremble in Seth's arm about a half hour later and wakes Seth out of a dead sleep. Realizing he had drifted off who knows when he quickly rubbed his eyes before realizing Finn's state. Becoming worried Seth shifts so that Finn is in his lap before slightly shaking him to pull him out of sleep. Finn jolts awake falling backwards to the floor dragging Seth with him, Seth lands on top of Finn heads knocking together on the way down. Seth feels sorry for scaring him but within seconds that emotion is over taken by arsonal when he smells the scent of salted caramel with the room, he has to bite his tongue to keep himself from biting the first inch of exposed skin he sees on the omega. Finn is no doubt in full blown heat and Seth is already having a hard time keeping his Alpha instincts in check. Realizing he was staring Seth quickly stood up pulling Finn up with him "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Finn just shook his head in response trying walk past Seth to sit back on the chair. The chair they had been for the last several hours Seth grabbed Finn's wrist pulling him into a tight embrace. After a few minutes Seth pulled away giving Finn a small smile when he finally met Seth's eyes. "Let's go watch a movie and we can cuddle if you want." Seth suggests but Finn just shakes his head and tries to walk away but Seth yet again finds him self grabbing Finn's wrist "Ok, then what do you want to do because right now you shouldn't- you can't be alone." After a while of just staring at the Alpha Finn finally nods giving Seth the approval to lead him to the couch in the living room. 

 

Seth the doesn't know when it is when he wakes up next all he does know is that his body feels like it's on fire and his skin is soaked in sweat. Finn had decided on a movie to watch and they ended up cuddling Seth must have drifted off shortly after Finn because he didn't remember the end of the movie and the T.V was still on he soon realized that Finn was curled up on top of him with his face in the crock of Seth's neck giving Seth and exposed scent gland right next to his face. His body launched forward and he had to fight his body not to bite Finn right then and there because of his scent. Before when Finn went into heat Seth would stay at a hotel for a few days leaving Dean or Renee to watch over him but right now nether are able too. Seth rubs a hand down Finn's back realizing he's still in his ring gear but when he makes it to Finn's legs there is a slightly thinker substance dripping down them.  _Slick._  Seth jumps shoving Finn off of him before his Alpha instincts kicked in. Finn waking up I'm the process just looked over at Seth, before reaching to grab his hand "I trust you Seth" Seth smiled and grabbed Finn's hand before pulling him back in for more cuddling every second having to fight his body so he wouldn't bite him. Seth knew he wanted to mate with Finn he had decided that after last nights events but Finn was half asleep right now so he was going to wait to make sure he had full consent to make sure that Finn still wanted to be his. "I love you Finn"

  

* * *

 

 

Roman and Renee were curled up on the uncomfortable hotel bed both were still crying they hadn't stopped since they got to the hotel. Seeing Dean like that how he was screaming there names having to be dragged away from them shattered them completely. Every time Roman drifted off to sleep he would jump awake after dreaming about something bad happening to Dean, he was really starting to doubt their decision. All Roman wanted to do right now was go and hug Dean and apologize that he ever thought this would be a good idea. " Do you think we made the right choice?" Renee asked glancing up to meet Ro's eyes for the first time since they left Dean " At this point I don't know." He answered now just letting the tears flow how the hell was this ever going to feel right. They both end up drifting into sleep while holding each other tightly. In the morning Roman knows their going to have to talk about this but for now they can just hold each other.

 

In the morning they both woke up dreading the conversation they needed to have, but the conversation was the right thing to have done. "Hey" Renee had started it once Roman had stepped out of the bathroom getting changed into some sweatpants. "Hey" was his only response "Do you think we made the right choice by taking Dean there?" Roman meet her eyes she could see the same look of hurt in his that she did her own eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less." Renee gave him a sad smile nodding "Yeah, I know but the pain is the price but it only three months it will fly by." she said holding her arms out for Roman to hug her "Yeah I hope so..." was all she got from him before he buried his face in her neck. Little did these two know that nothing about these net three months was going to be easy. "We love you Dean"

  

* * *

 

When Dean woke up the next morning he forgot where he was at first but soon remembered. He un-curled himself from the ball he was in  and went to the dresser grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt, dressing quickly. Within minutes his door unlocked and he was lead to the cafeteria fr breakfast though he didn't the slope provided, after breakfast he was sent back in his room for "Quite Time"  he sat down on his bed with his back leaned against the wall.  _I'm worth less to them that's why they sent me here- to them I'm just them crazy, fucked up Lunatic they made the mistake of letting it to there life's._ A knock on the door pulled Dean back into reality when he looked towards the door he saw the nurse it was time for is first therapy lesson. "I love you Ro, I love you Renee."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this chapter my family is always really bust during the holiday season. Enjoy!


	8. Trust Me Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth heaitates with Finn... 
> 
> Roman and Renee returning home...

Seth jolts awake knocking both him and Finn off the couch, Seth groans it’s only 5:05 am and he has barely gotten any sleep because all his body wants to do is bite Finn, bite every inch of exposed skin. Seth glances over to where Finn is before crawling over and going to pick him up, carrying the omega up the stairs and into their room. Seth lays him on the bed on top of the covers, Seth moves himself over to the top of the bed resting his back against the headboard. Glaceing back towards Finn he is in awe that Finn is even still next to him after his actions through the past month  _how was I so fucking oblivious to the fact that he was hurting so goddamn bad??_ Seth was disappointed and angry at himself because Finn was one of the few people he deeply cared about and he has yet to admit that he was in love with the omega laying next to him. Seth closed his eyes and tried to relax his brain but it was no use his body was in full on alpha mode.

 

"Seth" The alpha's eyes immediately snapped open turning to the sound of the sudden voice, it was Roman peering into the room from the door "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt, me and Renee are back." Roman spoke trying to form an apology that wasn't needed "Ro your fine he's just asleep." Seth said quickly before Roman exited "How was Dean?" Roman's face faltered as Seth said Dean's name immediately getting worried, patting the bed for his fellow alpha to come sit and talk. Roman quietly entered the room before sitting down next to Seth not wanting to disturb the sleeping omega “It was bad.” He lets out a long sigh “I almost couldn’t leave him and now all I feel is guilt. ” Seth knew what it felt like to let your omega down, you felt angry and upset with yourself and you have massive amounts of guilt. Seth knew what that felt like especially these past couple of days. He patted Romans     shoulder and nodded as Roman told him what happened. Most alphas would get territorial and protective when ther omegas were in heat but the five of them have gotten so close that Roman has watched over Finn on several heats when Finn and him were in separate tours or that one time his flight got delayed and he couldn’t get home in time. 

 

“How’s Finn?” Roman has stopped talking for a couple minutes just trying to get his thoughts together that he almost forgot about the omega sleeping next to them. Finn looked stiff and tried no more like he looked sickly. “He’s trying to keep his walls up and smile. But there slowly cracking and I’m scared to know what happens when they do shatter.” Roman looked at his friend and yeah Seth was fucking scared, scared of what was going on in his omegas head and why he had been hiding it for so goddamn long. Seth was scared of what this meant for him and Finn cause gods knows where they stood after what has happened the past week. Seth knows that he’s screwed up and for once in his life he can say he doesn’t know how to fix it. “Man Uce I’m sorry.” And Roman was generally sad for his brothers this past month had been a rocky ass rollercoaster for Finn and Seth. “Don’t be Ro. It’ll work itself out. I hope.” Seth murmured not really sure they could work this out “Do you love him?” Seth looked up at Roman meeting his eyes and he was so glad Finn wasn’t awake right now because they have never said “I love you” to each other like the other couple has even though they did love each other. Seth glances down towards his omega and he knows that there hasn’t been anything else in the world not even his own mother that he has loved more. Finn was his world, his light, his everything and god did he truly love Finn. 

“Yes, I do love him.” Seth answered looking back at Roman to find him smiling “Never doubted it Uce, you Guys will figure this out and bounce back I know it.” Seth nodded rubbing Finn’s arm a little, the movement making the omega curl-up into him. “Do you think it’s not early for us to mate?” Seth asked, Romans smile only got bigger and Seth slightly jumped at the sqeaul that came from the other side of the room. Renee has entered at some point and was making her way over to them. “ You think it’s time for you guys?” She asked sitting in Romans lap. Seth nodded he did think they were ready and it would his way of showing Finn that he was everything to him. “Go get ‘im Uce” Roman said standing up and pulling Renee to her feet. “We’re gonna head to bed and let you rest. See you in the morning maybe.” That shocked a laugh out of Seth, Roman always knew how to lighten the mood. Seth walked the two to the door, locking the door behind them. God he loved his roommates. Seth leaned his head against the door for a minute trying to get his thoughts together. 

“So you love me huh?” Seth eyes went wide as he turned around to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. “You heard that?” Finn gave him a small smile before nodding his head “Yea I did love.” Seth slowly made his way over to the bed laying himeself on top of Finn, he loves laying on top of Finn. It made it feel like he was shielding Finn from everything bad. They were silent for awhile Finn running his hands through Seth’s hair. “I love you.” Seth blurted out looking up at Finn reating his chin on his chest. Finn face changed unreadable expression for a second and Seth was worried that it was a mistake to say that. “Do you trust me” Finn stopped running his fingers through Seth’s hair before nodding his head. “ Then let me do this. Let me mate you.” Finn smiles and pulls Seth into a long deep kiss before Seth pulls away to start undressing them both. There was no going back now Seth was mating Finn and that was final. 


	9. We all miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Finn’s enjoying there secluded time together. 
> 
>  Renee and Finn have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update been really busy these past couple months. Updates will be more regular now.

\- A Couple of days later-

 

Finn was currently curled up in a pile of blankets on their bed waiting for Seth to get back from the store. His heat had come and passed but damn he won’t be 

Forgetting that anytime soon. Finn’s heat had hit strong and it hit Seth strong too. Seeming it was Finn’s and Seth’s first heat together they had issues at first cause they didn’t know their boundaries. Seth got the hang of it though and made sure to love on every inch of Finn’s skin. There is still a nest of blankets and clothes at the bottom of their closet that Finn had made days ago, somehow they both managed to get comfortable to sleep in there for several days straight before moving back to the bed.

Finn got up and headed to the bathroom cause god knows he needs a shower after this past week, he kind of felt disgusting with how much they fucked and not showering after but he smelled like his alpha so he really didn’t mind too much. The omega looked at himself in the mirror, his skin littered with bites, bruises and sticky patches of god knows what liquid. The omega smiled when his eyes trailed to his neck where Seth had bitten him, he finally had the bite that would turn into his mating scar and Finn couldn’t be happier. Yes, he and Seth had their fights and issues but honestly, Finn couldn’t have found a better alpha especially after this last week. Seth loved him like no one else ever has. Finn hopped in the shower and let the warm water soothe his body. Finn washed his body and then washed it again making sure his skin was stick free. The omega stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off before curling after slipping on a pair of boxers and one of Seth’s sweatshirts.

The Omega had almost drifted off to sleep when there was a knock on the door, it was Renee. Finn smiled at the beta before motioning for her to come in. The beta shut the door softly behind her before sitting on the bed “Can I ask you an honest question?” The omega nodded, “ Do you think me, Dean and Ro can make this relationship work?” That surprises Finn, yeah the trio a hard time but never has he heard one of them question their relationship. “Having doubts?” The beta nods before saying “ He said something about us not working in the long run last time we talked on the phone. Like do we not give him enough.” Finn shakes his head and smiles, he’s known Dean the longest out of everyone but he can only seem to be the only one who can read Dean. “Renee, you and Ro both give Dean enough but you know Dean is very insecure. He doesn’t like it when he’s not with you guys because he doesn’t want to think about what you two do without him. He feels as if one day he won’t be loved by you two anymore and that’s a fear he lives with every day because of his past.” The beta nods, because yeah Dean had a very fucked up childhood but he should know that they love him too much, after all, he is the reason the three of them are even together. It was just her and Dean for years before Dean asked her to bring Romance into their relationship. The beta didn’t like sharing what was hers at first but now after 17 months she couldn’t live without Roman in their relationship because now it was so natural, so meant to be. “So how do we show him we never want to let him go?” The omega chuckles a little, he of all people giving another couple advice is ironic when things in his relationship were currently rocky. “Call him every day and tell him how much you love him and when he comes home cuddle him to death because we all know how Ambrose likes to cuddle.” The beta nodded because that was true Dean loved to cuddled but what she didn’t know was it was his reassurance to know that he was loved and cared for because his parents and past lovers never cuddled him, they beat him instead. The beta thanks Finn before leaving the room as his alpha in walking in. “Everything okay?” The alpha asks and the omega nods “yeah, just asking for advice about Dean.” the alpha chuckled “You too, Roman was talking to me about it while we went to the store.” Seth climbed on the bed and lain in between the omegas legs, resting his head on the omegas chest. The alpha again chuckled “What?” the omega responded confused “Have I ever told you how hot look especially when you're in my clothes?” Finn rolls his eyes but blushes at the same time, Seth rolls over and pulls Finn on top of him before kissing him deeply. Finn kisses back immediately as he feels Set start to pull Finn’s sweatshirt off.

  
Finn loves how good things are between him and Seth but he knows that there will be a talk needed in the future especially with some things still unknown to his alpha. Hopefully, Seth will listen because if he doesn’t Finn doesn’t know how this relationship is going to work.

As for Dean, Renee and Roman all Finn can do is hope they can get there shit together because if that trio breaks it’s going to be hell for everyone around them not to mention what Dean would do to himself.


	10. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally comes home 
> 
> Finn hits what feels like rock bottom and he has no idea where to go from here.

-3 weeks later-

Roman felt like he could cry from relief right now, he was about to reunite with Dean. Dean had done better with the treatment than expected so he didn’t have to stay any longer. Roman immediately texted Renee that he would pick him up while she and the guys worked on dinner and now he was sitting in the car in front of the rehab center waiting for the clock to tick noon so he could go get Dean

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn was in shock, he couldn’t believe that Vince would do something like this to him. It’s no secret that Vince doesn’t like Finn but going this far is unbelievable. This was going to ruin him and Seth. How could Vince put him on Smackdown(Roman is still on Raw in this story) No couple in this industry lasted when on separate brands. How the hell was going to tell Seth tomorrow was there last show together? Finn walked to a quiet corner where hopefully no one would find him so he could just think. _Well if I'm on Smackdown that means I leave late Monday night and get home Friday and Seth would be leaving on Sunday nights getting home Thursday. So Saturday would be our only full night together._ One night a week to see each other and that’s if they even had the energy to do anything but lounge around the house because they're always exhausted when coming home after a long week and they sleep most the day when they get back.

Finn rubbed his face with his hands, this was too much right now. _How am I supposed to tell him now?? How are we going to find time to even go now?? How the hell was he supposed to tell Seth about what my parents think?_ God, this couldn’t have come at a worse time for them they were just starting to get back on track with their relationship and now a bulldozer just came to wreck it all up again.

Oh well, he has a match to get ready for and it’s against none other than Baron Corbin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Roman walked in the rehab center, it was pretty quite a few families sitting here and there but for the most part, it was empty. Roman walked up to the desk and signed in so he would be allowed to go back and get Dean. There were only 7 more minutes left before he could finally get to hold Dean again. The only thing is Dean doesn’t know he’s coming today, he originally had meetings to go there for they were going to pick Dean up Wednesday when everyone was back in town but Hunter his meetings. Roman took it as a blessing.

 

Roman walked into the “lounge” area for patients to find Dean curled up on a sofa seeming deep in a book. Roman chuckled to himself Dean almost never read a thing. Roman was a good hundred feet away from Dean, he looked so peaceful and happy that Roman just leaned against the wall watching Dean.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn walked into the house, all he wanted to do was take Seth and go curl up together in their bed. “Hey babe,” Seth said walking over to engulf Finn into a hug. Finn smiled and hugged back, he looked around the room to see decorations and all of Dean’s favorite foods on the table. Right. Dean’s coming home tonight so he’s got to put on a smile and suck it up. “Finn, you ok?” _Your alpha is catching on get it the hell together Finn._ “Fine,” Finn replies before giving a soft smile to Seth.

The alpha didn’t question any further but made a mental note to ask his omega again later just to make sure he was really ok.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean finally decides it’s time to put the book down that he’s been reading for a few hours and go outside to get some fresh air. As he turns to the door his yes catch Roman in the corner and it takes a second for his body to register that his Alpha was only five feet away from him. When he did, Dean immediately ran and jumped into Roman’s arms not fighting the tears that started to leak from his eyes. Roman puts Dean down but kept a tight hold on his boy ”What the hell are you doing here?” Dean rushed out barely able to speak “I’m here to pick you up and take you home.” Dean was in shock he wasn’t supposed to come for another week at least.

 

Roman covered Dean’s eyes when leading him to the front door, unlocking it and leading Dean inside. He uncovered Dean’s eyes and the omega saw his other lover and roommates, Immediately smiling. They had decorating and set up a little party setting for his return. Renee came up to hug him and Roman joined. He hugged both Finn and Seth before walking over and started snacking on all of his favorites. This was a nice surprise for him, the doubts and voices settled in the omegas head for the time being.

——————————————————

Finn stepped out of the house to answer his ringing phone. “Hello,” Finn took a seat on the porch swing “Hey baby, how are you doing?” It was Finn’s mom checking up on him like they had been doing the past few weeks. “I’m Fine,” Finn lies, not wanting his parents to worry anymore then they do already “Have you talked to Seth about it yet?” Finn sighed “ No, haven’t had the time. I don’t know if I’m even going to be able to tell him.” Finn heats his mom’s heavy sigh through the phone before she musters up a reply “ You need to tell him hun. This is serious.” Finn nods though his mom can’t see him “ I know. It’s just Vince moves me to Smackdown.” Finn sniffles “ Oh, hun.” Finn just cries, he can’t hold it anymore “Just talk to him please.” Finn says goodbye to his mom before hanging up. “So Vince moves you to Smackdown.” Finn jumped, his heart in his throat turning towards the voice “Jesus Dean,” Dean smiles and walks over taking a seat next to Finn “Sorry. You okay?” Finn shakes his head and just lets Dean pull him into a hug. _What the hell was Finn going to do?? How was he and Seth going to_ **_survive_ ** _being on_ **_separate brands_ ** _?? Now how were they suppose to go home to_ **_Ireland_ ** _?? How was he supposed to tell Seth what was_ **_really going on_ ** _?? That he was now on Smackdown?? How was his parents going to react if he_ **_declines_ ** _their_ **_help_ ** _?? Just another night that these things go_ **_unknown_ ** _to his alpha and roommates._ For now Finn takes comfort in the warm embrace from Dean, God did he miss his best friend.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
